The present invention relates generally to a case for archery equipment, and more particularly, to a molded, protective case which is adapted for easy, low-cost mass production manufacture and which prevents damage to the equipment stored therein, by even distribution of loads and forces thereupon.
Transporting archery equipment, such as bows and arrows, has always been a difficult undertaking. By their very nature, the equipment is large and cumbersome. The equipment is also relatively delicate in comparison to its size. In particular, modern bows have very complex structure in order to provide the sophisticated functions now expected. While a bow may be disassembled for transportation, it is considered a major disadvantage if this is necessary. Accuracy is lost if these bows are disassembled. However, the bows and arrows are also very delicate when subjected to forces different from those of ordinary operation. Slight or unseen damage to bows can result in catastrophic failure of the equipment, which could even injure the user. Arrow shafts are preferably made from very thin wall aluminum tubing or carbon fiber. The slightest tweak, curve or bend in the arrow shaft will cause the arrow to fly off course when in use, or with carbon fiber, an off-axis impact can destroy the arrow shaft. Consequently, it is advantageous to use a protective case which can prevent any damage to the implements therein from forces and loads applied thereto.
Current standard protective measures include fabric, soft-sided, padded cases, and traditional, rectangular suitcase-style cases. For many reasons, there are obvious disadvantages to the soft-sided cases. First, and foremost, is the lack of protection afforded the equipment inside. These cases are useful only in that all of the equipment may be transported in one case. As a result, they have rather limited usefulness for serious archers, or those concerned about the condition of their equipment. Accordingly, they are priced on the lower end of the scale. It should be appreciated that although the sides of the case are padded, the large side panels easily deform when subjected to external loads or forces and only protect the equipment from abrasion or minimal force impacts, such as setting the case down. Without a stiff exterior panel, the level of protection afforded is only sufficient for the infrequent or occasional user.
The traditional suitcase design for archery equipment provides more protection for the contents. Commonly, their construction includes a plastic shell having an extruded metal band affixed about the perimeter of each half of the shell, and a metal piano-style hinge joining the halves together. One disadvantage is the size of such a case. Available only in conventional rectangularly-shaped designs, there is a considerable amount of extra space that is not used which renders the case cumbersome and unweildly. Another major disadvantage is the sizable planar side panels. The shape of a bow requires a case with large side panels relative to the ends. As a result, the sides of the case easily deform inward when subjected to an external load or force. The side panels of such known cases are not designed to absorb or distribute significant impact forces. The perimeter edges are designed to carry the loads; however, the metal bands are easily damaged and as such misalignment is common. As a result, known suitcase designs permit deformation of the side panels to the extent that the bow and/or arrows can be damaged, and create haphazard load distributions.
The advent of carbon fiber arrow shafts resulted in a lighter, stiffer arrow with a much thinner shaft. Previous quiver or arrow holder designs produced over the last 40-plus years are sized for the much larger aluminum arrow shafts. As a result, they are unable to properly secure the carbon fiber arrows in position for transportation or use. Consequently, archers must purchase a quiver for each type of arrow shaft, totally convert to the new arrow shafts, or not use the new arrow shafts. Other types and kinds of arrow holders have faced similar disadvantages.
Transporting or storing bows inside either of the above prior art cases has obvious disadvantages; namely, the inability to ensure proper alignment and to protect the bow from damage by external forces. Consequently, all previous design attempts to provide an adequate protective enclosure have failed. Likewise, transporting or storing arrows inside the above-described cases has obvious disadvantages, namely, the inability to protect the arrow shafts from bending or breaking due to their weak designs. Consequently, all previous design attempts to incorporate an arrow holder with or inside a case have failed to provide adequate protection.
Therefore, there is a significant demand for a durable, protective case for safely transporting or storing archery equipment which provides the advantages of low-cost, high-strength, impact-resistance, load distribution, automatic alignment and a multi-functional use.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a protective case for the transportation and/or storage of archery equipment which is inexpensive, yet impact resistant, non-deformable, sturdy and durable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case which has an interior cavity dimensioned to receive an archery bow and a plurality of arrows.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective bow case which resists and distributes deforming forces impacting on the comparatively large panels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective case with reinforcing pillars which brace and prevent the comparatively large panels from significantly deforming from their original location.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a protective bow case with integrally molded reinforcing pillars which cooperate to inhibit deformation of the comparatively large panels by effectively reducing the flexibility of the large panels and distributing any loads or forces impinging on the case.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a case with an integrally molded reinforcing pillars formed in each half of the enclosure which each cooperate and interconnect when the case is in a closed position to reduce the flexibility of the large panels of the case from damaging deformation and to distribute any loads or forces impinging on the case.
Still yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a protective case for the transportation and/or storage or archery equipment which has an inexpensive, easy to manufacture, integratable, and simple-to-use arrow holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrow holder which securely mounts arrow shafts having two different diameter dimensions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a first groove for removably securing two differently sized arrow shafts in an interfering manner which has second grooves formed therein to provide adequate flexure of the first groove such that the arrow shafts are not damaged when inserted into or removed from the first groove.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects by way of its novel and unique structure, utilizing the following means to solve the aforementioned problems. In one principal aspect of the present invention, a case for archery equipment includes interengaging first and second case sections connected for movement between open and closed positions. The first case section includes a first wall defining a first interior recess and having a first mating rim. The first case section further includes a plurality of first reinforcing pillars formed in the first wall, and located within the first interior recess. The second case section includes a second wall defining a second interior recess and having a second mating rim. The second case section further includes a plurality of second reinforcing pillars formed in the second wall and located within the second interior recess. Each first reinforcing pillar has a first longitudinal axis and is aligned along a common first axis which intersects each first longitudinal axis normally within and defining a first common plane. Each second reinforcing pillar has a second longitudinal axis and is aligned along a common second axis which intersects each second longitudinal axis normally within defining a second and common plane. The first and second planes are parallel and offset in the open position and aligned in opposition in the closed position such that each first reinforcing pillar engages each said second reinforcing pillar in mating contact. A load applied to the case in a closed position is distributed among the first and second reinforcing pillars and the first and second mating rims, resulting in a protective zone defined by the first and second interior recesses.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, an arrow holder is adapted for mounting within a case for archery equipment, where the case includes interengaging first and second case sections where each case section has a respective first and second interior recess, including at least one comb number having a plurality of alternatively disposed first and second grooves formed therein. The first grooves have a first depth. The second grooves have a second depth which is greater than the first depth. Whereby, the second grooves are configured to removably mount arrow shafts having at least two different diameters.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.